


Coping Methods

by Onthe_outside



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coping, Emotional Hurt, Gen, I'm Bored at a Coffee Shop, Post-Nogitsune, Short One Shot, Small fic, post-season 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthe_outside/pseuds/Onthe_outside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the best way to cope after everything that's happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm sitting bored at a coffee shop and listening to some Twenty One Pilots.  
> I guess their song Stressed Out gave me my muse... in a way.  
> But here's a small little fic for y'all.  
> Enjoy!

 Time.

 

Wouldn’t life be easy if we could turn back time?

 

Maybe too easy.

 

So many mistakes could be fixed. So many moments could be relived. So many lives could be saved.

 

What someone wouldn’t give to turn back time.

 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

 

Stiles breaks his stare from the blinking cursor on a blank word document when a knock sounds at his bedroom door.

 

“Hey kiddo,” The Sheriff speaks as he peaks his head inside the room. “Scott’s downstairs. Want me to send him up?” Stiles nods his affirmative. His friends no longer come into his room unannounced after the … _event_. One could say that things have changed.

 

Scott’s pounding feet can be heard coming up the stairs. It’s a wonder that he is a werewolf with all the “stealth” he has.

 

“Hey bro,” the boy greets. He walks in further into the room and stands behind the human, both of them looking at the computer screen. “What are you up to?” Stiles sighs, closes his laptop shut, and spins his chair around to look at Scott.

 

“I thought maybe writing would help me deal with everything, ya know?” Stiles speaks as he rubs up and down on his left arm in a subconscious nervous gesture. Why is he nervous? Scott won’t judge.

 

“Good idea man,” Scott confirms his thoughts and gives Stiles' shoulder a squeeze in comfort. “I hope it helps.” Stiles finally gets a good look at Scott. He comes to the conclusion that the crooked jaw teen is not done dealing with everything either. The haggard look gives him away.

 

After the ~~nogitsune~~ _event,_ just about each member of their dwindling pack kept away from each other, needing to deal with it on their own. As Stiles can see now, it is not working. He hasn’t been sleeping, eating, or even really functioning well. He hates knowing he is putting added stress on his father. Realizing that his friends have most likely been going through the same grieving process, alone and because of _him_ , his gut clenches in guilt.

 

“Yeah I hope so too,” Stiles decides that this isolation isn’t helping anyone and needs to stop. Maybe it’ll bring a bit of normalcy that they all desperately need. “Do you want to play some video games?”

 

“You think you can handle it?” Scott questions. Stiles is opening his mouth to give an angry retort about how he needs this and is sick of being fragile when Scott finishes with a smirk. “Handle me wiping the floor with your ass when I beat you at COD.”

 

“Oh you are _so_ on.” Stiles challenges while determinedly grabbing a controller and tossing one at Scott.

 

Yes, this is what he needs.


End file.
